


Memorial

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-02
Updated: 2001-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The Schedule: Memorial (Part 7)  
By: Jenna

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, but you knew that already.  
Achieve: If you wish.  
Rating: G  
Feedback: Is a rare and precious commodity.

(Voiceover) Previously in 'The Schedule': The Setup, Week Five, Special Dispensation, A Memorable Event, Safe Harbor, Shared Dreams.

* * * Monday Afternoon of Week Eight * * *

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Landingham. Is the President ready for me?" Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman asked President Bartlet's elderly secretary as he entered the Oval Office reception area for his 4:00 briefing on the tobacco lawsuit.

"Good morning, Josh. The President's meeting is running a little long. He'll be with you in a moment. Would you like a cookie?"

Josh hesitated, torn between his desire for a cookie and his certainly that he would get lectured by both Donna and Dr. Bartlet for eating sweets when he was supposed to be making a concerted effort to eat only healthy foods.

Mrs. Landingham realizing his dilemma helpfully added, "They're oatmeal and raisin."

"In that case," he smirked, talking a cookie, "they've got to be a 'healthy snack', so I'm safe."

"Tell me Josh, have you and Donna decided how you're going to 'go public'?

"I'm sorry?"

"It's Week Eight" now, you get to start having 'discrete displays of public affection'. I was thinking that a nice gentlemanly offering of your arm to Donna when you were out in public somewhere would do nicely." Mrs. Landingham said as she peered over her glasses as if sizing up whether that particular Connecticut Yankee had the wherewithal to act like a gentleman.

"I...I dunno, Mrs. Landingham... I'd feel weird. Nobody does that kind of thing anymore," Josh stammered.

"It's how a gentleman behaves, Josh. Good manners never go out of style."

"um... I'll keep that in mind," Josh replied and looked away awkardly.

Mrs. Landingham smiled gently at the Deputy Chief of Staff's embarrassment as the door to the Oval Office opened and National Security Advisor Nancy McNally and several military and national security advisors exited the room. Nancy looked over to Josh and smiled.

"Josh, you look like hell. You better not let Abbey or Millie see you looking like death-warmed-over. You'll get locked in the Lincoln bedroom and drugged into oblivion for 48 hours."

"er... Yes ma'am." He replied as she lead the parade of advisors out into the hall, no doubt heading back to the Sit Room.

"Josh," Leo called from the door of the Oval Office and nodded his head indicating that Josh should join them.

* * *

* * * Monday Evening of Week Eight * * *

"Hey, Charlie, You seen Leo?" Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman asked reaching up to grab hold of the doorframe and stretch out his aching back muscles.

"He's with the President."

"Oh, Donna and I were gonna get something to eat. I was gonna see if he wanted anything..." Josh put out the feeler to see if Charlie indicated the Leo would be out in a minute, or if they were just gabbing and could be interrupted.

Charlie didn't reply. Josh thought Charlie must have heard something... Maybe the President had already decided not to run for re-election. Josh knew Charlie couldn't and wouldn't talk about the things he heard --or overheard-- in confidence. Josh hesitated a moment longer in the awkward silence of the office, then said "Okay... I'd better go. Donna's waiting.

As he turned to leave, Charlie softly said, "Josh..."

Josh turned back and looked at Charlie.

"Leo's telling the President... There was an accident. Mrs. Landingham... She was killed."

"What? No! You can't be... When? What happened?"

"She was driving back from picking up her new car and a drunk driver ran the light at 18th and Potomac. She was broad-sided. The police just called... They... they said she died instantly. That she didn't suffer. She probably didn't see it coming..." His words choked off as he looked up at Josh with an expression of appeal on his face. Leo was in with the President. He didn't know what to do now.

Josh ran his hand through his hair. "Okay... I'll see if I can get Sam and CJ back. Toby's still here. We'll get people to stay around. Leo'll probably send the President to the Residence then make an announcement to anyone still here... or... I can, if he..."

"You want me to call you?"

"Yeah. If I'm not already back. The President's..." he trailed off looking over at the closed door to the Oval Office. No need to say that the President wasn't going to take the news well and would be needing Leo and Abbey. Thank God that the First Lady was back in town. At least the President wouldn't be alone in the Residence. Obviously, they wouldn't be discussing the re-election as planned. "I'd better go."

Josh walked back towards the bullpen and went straight to Toby's office.

"Toby..."

The Director of Communications looked up from his laptop computer. "I thought you'd left."

"I stopped by the Oval looking for Leo. Charlie just told me... Mrs. Landingham. She was in an accident and... she was killed. I was..."

"She was killed?"

"Yeah... I was going to tell people stick around. Leo'll probably want to make an announcement. He's in with the President now. You want to call Sam and CJ and get them back?"

"Yeah. They just left." Josh departed as Toby reached for his phone and yelled for his assistant. "Ginger!"

"Yes?"

"Call the sandwich place and get food. Lot's of food." As he punched a speed dial number.

* * *

Josh walked into his office where his almost-fiancée had occupied her time by organizing the files and papers on his desk the way she had for the three years prior to their almost-engagement.

"Did you find Leo?" She asked as she continued to tidy the mess.

"No... he was in with the President. There was an..."

Donna looked up to see Josh's expression.

"Josh. What's wrong?"

"It's Mrs. Landingham. She was killed..."

Donna went white and gripped Josh's desk for support. Josh walked around to her and pulled her into his arms.

"She was hit. Some drunk ran a redlight. The police just called. Charlie took the call. He told me. Toby's gonna get Sam and CJ back. We've got to..."

Donna pulled out of his arms. "We've got to get people back here... or tell them."

"Yeah... I figure Leo'll make an announcement... once he gets the President back to the Residence. For now," he said running his fingers through his hair, "let's just tell anyone still here not to leave. Afterwards... We can call anyone we need to."

"I'm going to get Margaret back here. Leo'll need her... Josh... Mrs. Landingham didn't have any close family left. I can check her personnel file, but I remember her telling me once she didn't have anyone so it was just as well she had nothing to leave... Someone's going to have to make the arrangements..."

"Yeah... I'm going back to the Oval. I'll see what Charlie knows. If the police... if they said what to do about... you know... arrangements." He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands down his face. "Call Margaret, then tell people not to leave. Leo'll know what to do. Who to call to arrange..." Josh's words trailed off not wanting to think about the arrangements that would inevitably fall on the Chief of Staff's office. They would not be allowed the luxury of time to deal with their own grief and shock over the death of their beloved friend. They had to honor her by bearing the burden of being the ones to make the arrangements to have her body taken from the morgue to a funeral home. The realization hit him that this was the same Mrs. Landingham who had offered him a cookie and advise that morning. Mrs. Landingham with whom he'd joked about the necessity of an extended warranty on her new car. The irony struck him and he gave a shrill bark of laughter. He put his hands back to his head and scrubbed them back though his hair. "I told her she should have gotten the extended warranty..." he choked out, his anguish evident in his tone.

"Josh," Donna said slipping her arms around his waist and holding him tight. "I know... I know... You've got to get back to Leo, and I've got to call Margaret. If we break-down now..." She gave him and hug and pushed him away with a gentle "Go on."

"Yeah." He said taking a deep breath and rubbing his fingers over his eyes. He left and returned to the Oval reception area. Charlie looked up expectantly as he walked in the room.

"Toby's getting Sam and CJ back, and Donna's calling Margaret. They'll see that people stick around... Are they still in there?"

Charlie shook his head. "I just saw 'em walk over to the Residence."

Josh nodded and sat down to wait for Leo's return. After a few moments of silence Josh decided to venture the subject of the necessary arrangement. "Charlie? The police? Did they say who to call to have her... taken to a funeral home?"

"I should have... they may have... I don't think I heard much after she told me there'd been an accident..." Charlie looked down at the notepad by his hand. Lt. Catherine Armstrong, D.C. Police... there's a phone number. I don't even remember writing that down..." He tore off the note and handed it to Josh.

"I'll have Donna call." Josh said dialing his office and then relaying the information to Donna when she answered.

The two men sat quietly for a few more minutes when the door to the portico opened and a haggard Leo entered. He looked like he's aged 20 years. The usual confident stride had turned into an old man's shuffle. The three men exchanged anguished looks.

"How is he... I mean... I...I know..." Josh stammered, rising to his feet.

I know what you meant, Josh. He's had a lot on his mind lately. And now this. At least Abbey's back..."

"Yeah. Toby's calling Sam and CJ back, and Donna's calling Margaret," Josh explained. They'll have people stick around. I... I thought you'd want to tell them...Or should I..."

"No... I'll tell them. You did the right thing."

"Donna's calling the Police to see what we need to do about... moving Mrs. Landingham to a funeral home..."

"Good. Have her call that home that did the funeral for Congressman Westwood.

"Glen Forest?"

"Yeah. That's the one." Leo continued. "The President wants to take care of it. Do it up right. She was a helluva lady. President Bartlet's gonna call some great-niece of her's now. He met her at the funeral for Mrs. Landingham's husband back when he was Governor. There's a Family Cemetery near Manchester somewhere --I'll get you that information later. They'll have to take her up there for the burial. Tell 'em the President wants to hold a Memorial Service for her at the National Cathedral first though."

"Okay, I'll get them out of bed if I have to. What about the announcement Wednesday night. CJ's already told the networks we need the air time. If we try to put it off they'll just start digging..."

"Yeah. It's too late to put that cat back into the bag. There's no choice but to go ahead with it.

"What about his answer?"

"I can't bring that up now, Josh. We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed on that one."

"Yeah. I better go see what Donna found out. You want people in the Press Room in fifteen?"

"Make it ten. It won't get any better by delaying it," Leo sighed. "CJ'll have to brief the Press later tonight." He rubbed his eyes. This week might go down as the worst week of their administration. No, he thought, watching the retreating back of his Deputy --the second worst. As many tribulations as had been laid on them this week, nothing not even being fired on by the enemy during his tour in Viet Nam, could match the adrenalin rush from the sheer terror of the assassination attempt and the 14 hours of non-stop fear that his surrogate son might not make it or the continuing fear that the PTSD could still claim a victim.

Leo looked down at Charlie, still sitting like a lost soul waiting for someone to tell him this was all just a bad dream. That the woman who'd taken a motherly hand to guide him for the last year and a half hadn't been snatched away in a moment of cruel irony.

"How ya doing, kid?" Leo asked gently.

"Um... okay, I guess. Leo? Is it okay if I call Zoey? Or... should she hear from the President or Mrs. Bartlet?"

"Maybe you ought to go tell her in person, Charlie," Leo replied softly, knowing that the young man would benefit from a discussion of his loss with his girlfriend. "There's nothing more you can do here tonight. Josh and Donna or Margaret and I can take care of whatever has to be done now."

"You sure?" Charlie said, rising.

"Yeah, go on. Go see Zoey."

Charlie left and Leo stood for a few minutes looking out the window into the night. He sighed and turned to make his way to the Press Room to explain to the as-yet unsuspecting staffers that they'd lost one of their own.

* * * * * Tuesday afternoon * *

Donna walked into Josh's office to find him with his head in his hands and trying to keep up the illusion that business was continuing as normal in the White House. She knew he'd only had two hours of sleep the night before. That he'd gone down to the police morgue to sign for Mrs. Landingham's remains and had managed to convince the Powers that Be of the Glen Forest Funeral Home that President Bartlet would be very grateful if they picked up the remains that night rather than leaving it for 'in the morning'. The plastic bag containing her blood splattered purse was hidden in the desk drawer. He couldn't bear to look at it. He'd be glad to hand it off to Mrs. Landingham's great-niece when she arrived tonight.

"Josh, it's time," Donna said softly from the doorway.

"Already?"

"If you want to wait and go with the President..."

"No," he said standing up and rolling down his shirt sleeves, "tomorrow there'll be a motorcade for the funeral. I'll have to..." he looked apologetically at Donna to indicate that they couldn't go together.

"I understand. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I'll go with Margaret or Carol or some of the people from Personnel."

"Okay," he said with a relieved sigh as he put on his suit coat. "The Bartlet's are going over to the funeral home later tonight. It'll be a private visitation."

"Sam and Ainsley are waiting for us in the lobby, we'd better go."

* * *

The four staffers took Josh's car over to the funeral home. Donna drove with quiet confidence through the maze of streets and heavy traffic while Josh leaned back with his eyes closed or stared out the window at nothing. Sam and Ainsley mummered quietly to each other and occasionally asked a question or directed a comment to Josh or Donna. Donna pulled into the parking lot at Glen Forest Funeral Home and parked the car. They got out and walked up to the large double doors under the pillared overhang. Sam stepped ahead and held the door for the women, then waited for Josh who had lagged behind, lost in thought. He'd been here already. He'd picked out the coffin. He'd selected flowers and decorations appropriate for a close friend and longtime employee of the President of the United States. It had fallen on him and he had done his best, regardless of the personal price paid in memories of the dead. He looked at Sam and straightened his shoulders. He still had his own memorial tribute to pay to Mrs. Landingham. He knew what to do. Donna and Ainsley had signed the Guest Book and were waiting for the two men. He let Sam go ahead and sign, then he signed the Guest Book, turned to Donna, and offered her his arm.

* * * The End


End file.
